


As You're Moving Forward Balance is the Key

by CatBastard



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Bruises, Dead Parents, F/M, Powerful lighting queen, also if there is something that needs tagging please tell me, can this be qualified as angst, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatBastard/pseuds/CatBastard
Summary: Since I was a child, since I watched him kill my parents I've been growing strong enough to hunt him. I became the preditor for a lion. When my prey gave me a chance to stalk him, the glowing warmth from his cub became a quick distraction. The great Decimo convinced me to give up on my life long goal. I felt lost but decided to just, do my job as his temporary bodyguard.
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Reader, Sawada Tsunayoshi/You
Kudos: 7





	1. You Do it For Him

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 2105

I leaned on the bar looking at the unfamiliar women behind it serving sandwiches to someone on the other end. I raised my hand from the elbow, asking for her to come take my order, “Can I get an Adonis?” The lady behind the bar looked at me confused for a second, before opening her mouth only to close it again. Her eyebrows shot up her forehead and she skittered off to the back room. When she returned she smiled and nodded at me before tending to customers. 

Before I could even wonder who was coming to greet me a glass of (preferred non-alcoholic drink) was slid towards me. A short stoutly woman hobbled over to me from the door behind the counter. “How have you been? You’ve been gone for some time now.” I smiled at her.

“I’m alright Mona, They’re treating me well and the water in the mansion is really nice, I feel so smooth after showers. Anyway, I won't be able to stay for long I just wanted to see how everyone was doing.” 

“Well you came at a bad time, Itzel and Gia are both checking on your Nana to ensure she is in good health.” I huffed,

“Is there ever a good time to visit? Let’s be honest.” She chuckled at me,

“I suppose you are correct. Although I’m sure those two will be very upset they missed you, we’ve been having problems with drunkards again. They don't seem to want to listen to some old non-Italian ladies.”

“But Gia is Italian? She may be a toothpick but she knows how to hit where it hurts.” Symona nodded, “Besides Izzy is the one who taught me how to fight, I’m sure she still has more than a little punch left in her.” I took glug from the drink in front of me. “Mona, can we talk more in the back?” I offered an almost pleading look. She gave quick affirmation and ushered me around the counter and into the back. 

We weaved through the back finding the break room, locking the door behind us. We sat on the sunken couch. I leaned forward supporting my head with my hands, my elbows on my knees. “The guy who hired me is him, the one who killed my parents. Iemitsu Sawada. God, I was planning so much chaos and hell. Then I met the man who actually pays me and I just. I don't know. I, I've wanted to kill that man my whole life but now I. I just, I can't.” I held my head in my hands as I continued to more or less freakout. A chunky hand pressed into my back,

“Take a deep breath,” She guided me through breathing exercises and pulled me into her chest while she ran her hand along my back. “Can you tell me why you can't kill him?” Her voice was even and quiet. I took a deep breath and pulled away from her,

“The man I actually work for persuaded me not to. This man is Iemitsu’s son. So many years ago I would have just killed them both, and oh man did I think about it. But I needed time to plan things out and that’s all it took. That is all it took for me to realize I didn't want to hurt him. I don't care that I would have died, two if not three of the ex-arcobaleno would have had my head for it, I was ready for that. But working with the Decimo I realized I didn't want to hurt him. An’ ya know killing his dad counts as hurting him, despite well… everything. “

“Everything?” 

I sighed, “I don't know if it’s safe to tell you, in-in family stuff, ya know.” she simply laughed. 

“Use this as an opportunity to refocus your dedications and efforts. You have come this far, I know you can keep going.” I sighed and nodded. For a few hours, she told me stories of the chaos I have missed at the bar. 

I stretched my arms above my head and stood up, “I should get going I'm already going to get an ear full from Hayato for having ‘left the Tenth alone,’” I waved my hands and mocked his voice. With a laugh, Symona unlocked the door and walked with me back into the bar. She waved me out the door as I hopped back on to my motorbike and headed back to the mansion.

It hadn't taken long to return to the mansion, get my uniform on, and appear outside the Decmio’s door holding a platter of snacks. I gave a quick knock and opened the door without prompting, as per usual. Behind me, another servant handed me a tray holding tea and held the door open for me as I entered. With practiced caution, I placed both the trays on the small table off the side of the dark oak desk. I picked up a small plate and gathered some fruit, cheese, and crackers on it. “Which flavor would you like, we have pomegranate, Oolong tea, a sweet fruit blend, and plain Green tea.“ I picked up the small silicon submarine, peeled it open to give a quick inspection before grabbing the small spoon to fill the submarine. 

“The fruit blend,” he instructed, already exhausted. Quickly the submarine was filled and submerged in water, the mug placed above the papers he was reading through. 

“When you finish that, take a short break for snacks, they help you relax.” he huffed lightly through his nose.

“Reborn would have my head. After he found out I hadn't sent someone to go find you this morning,” I laughed.

“Aww is he worried about little ol’ me?” I knew it came from a place of distrust rather than concern, “I appreciate the lack of concern. When I vanish I usually go to the bar or Nana’s so that makes things easier.” I shrugged, as his gaze snapped up.

“Nana? That’s my mother’s name…” He had a small smile on his face, he probably cares for her quite a lot.

“That’s what the old lady, who’s taken care of me since my parents passing, asked me to call her.” I popped a slice of cheese on a cracker in my mouth. I shuffled around the room organizing anything that was out of place, likely due to someone throwing a tantrum. When I felt things were sufficiently neatened I stood near the food and snacked while reading a book I had left in the magazine rack under the table. We stayed like that, he ate with a small fork to avoid getting fruit juice on the papers and sipped at his tea. I stood reading and quietly munching on the snacks left. Things were quiet until Hayato burst through the door,

“Tenth! We still haven't found-” he was cut off as we saw me moving towards him.

“Calm down Hayato, Decimo is stressed. Speak calmly or get out.” He shoved a finger at me.

“YOU! You’re supposed to check with the front desk when leaving or entering the premises,” He yelled louder.

“Lower your voice or Get. Out,” I stood between him and the Decimo but I could hear the sigh behind me, “Besides what makes you think I’ll morph to your rules? I’m a kill for hire ask Tomaso, De Luca, Giordano, if you can't handle my disappearing act, drop me,” I walked up under his nose, “Besides if it's this easy for me to come and go don't you think you should retrain your guards rather than get on my ass?” He wrinkled his nose at me.

He was about to bark at me some more when a loud voice came from behind him, “She has an Extreme point!”

“I am one of the best at what I do, but there are folks better and just as good. If it takes me no effort it’ll take them less,” I crossed my hands over my chest, “When's the last time you did a bug sweep anyway?” Hayato looked over my head at Decimo.

“Let’s fit that into the schedule later this week,” the tone of his voice made it clear he had a bit of a distaste for it. 

I huffed at Hayato and returned to my position next to the desk. He looked at me then at the Decimo, “Why have we hired her anyway?” Decimo shook his head.

“We didn’t Hayato-kun, Iemitsu did,” He sounded a bit annoyed. I chuckled but didn’t voice my thoughts on the young lion of the Vongola. I wondered though, why keep me if I was clearly not needed nor wanted? I continued to keep my mouth shut, the pay for this was glorious. Plus I had constant opportunities to learn about the Vongola and their allies. Before I could begin thinking too deeply Ryohei started shouting again, 

“I hear you’re top-notch, I extremely want to test your skills!” His fists shot out over his head. 

I sighed, “That’s up to Decimo here. I suppose to be beside him at, like, every waking moment apparently, ” I shrugged. The okay was given and Ryohei dragged us outside in an open area often used for training. 

~~~~~~~~~ 

We were meeting fist to fist when a beam of yellow shot between us. Ryohei took a deep breath and began to warm down, while I followed his lead doing short stretches and calming down. I looked around, seeing a couple of craters left by the boxer. I looked at the bruising left on both my arms from taking one of those “Maximum Cannons”. I recalled the sparkling in his eye when he realized how strong my lightning flames were. From that point on he held back less and nearly went for the kill. 

He hadn’t been doing too much better as his bruises and cuts faded as his active Vongola Gear healed him. While he finished up his stretches I gathered any weapons I had lost during the fight. Once we were finished he lead us inside and to Decimo’s study. Reborn clearly didn’t intend to wait for us to go to the infirmary. 

I held my arms behind me as we walked returned to the room. Reborn lounged on the now cleared side table we stood by the door. He addressed his fellow Sun, “How is she in battle?” 

He closed his eyes and nodded, “Extreme, She can take a Maximum Cannon head on!” he threw a punch in front of him.

Decimo shot his head up, “Are you okay?” I nodded,

“A bit bruised, nothing a few days, and an infirmary visit won't handle,” my hands twitched behind my back.

“Show us,” Reborn agreed. I huffed and clasped my hands in front of me. 

“Like I said, a few days and an infirmary visit,” The Sky looked horrified, beside him the hitman allowed the shadow from his fedora to cover his eyes. In this moment, I wished that my mist secondary was enough to deceive anyone. Having such a dramatic response was a tad embarrassing so I moved the conversation on, “So, what did you summon us here for Reborn?”

“Where did you vanish off to this morning?” I laughed, loud and hearty.

I pressed hands to my cheeks and acted shy, “Awww were you really so worried about little ‘ol me that you broke up the sparring match?” I wiggled a little and looked down to try n really sell it. I kept one hand on my face, the other waving at him, “I just went to see some family. I haven't seen them in a few months and needed to talk to them. Plus get I got updated on some of the drama at the bar,” He glared at me. I huffed and dropped the act, “Besides ya gotta get out to keep caught up on important information. You understand that much at least I'm sure. Like the party that’s being thrown in 2 weeks, the one the Vongola was invited to.”

Reborn nodded but didn’t seem quite satisfied. “The one you’re attending with Dame-Tsuna,” My face scrunched into confusion, “Who else do you know is invited?” 

I sighed, “All I know is the Carcassa Family is in charge of security. It’s likely its a combined effort with other small Famiglias. More importantly, we need to devise a plan to discreetly get Decimo out if things go south, ” Reborn nodded but before the planning began the brunette asked that Ryohei brought me to the infirmary to be healed by some Sun medics.


	2. And You Will Do it Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1904
> 
> This is Super Unbeta'd

After some successful planning last week Reborn decided it was time I got a suitable outfit for a formal event. I was planning on simply going through my wardrobe with my Nana but when two civil looking girls burst into the room and well, I didn’t get the chance to meet with Nana. The two girls that had eagerly introduced themselves as Haru and Kyoko have more or less spent a few days playing dress-up with me before making the outfit in time for the party. 

The decided outfit was a 4 piece suit with short stump heels. The waist height slacks were a plan black but with green shiny thread as color accents. I had a green cotton t-shirt underneath the black vest, that covered all but the buckle of my belt. The visible buttons were silver as well as the slanted decorative zippers that created an arrow-like design. Over top the vest was a black tailcoat with symbols of various thunder gods across both shoulders and cuffs. The functional center buttons were all silver while decorative buttons on either side alternated with more silver than green. The coat had a high collar that wrapped around my neck comfortably that a brooch with the Vongola symbol was added. (*The base design) 

The outfit was comfortable, had lots of spaces to hide my various knives in, and enough space for wide movement. Everything was completed with a pair of stud aventurine earrings held in silver, a matching bracelet, a mixed set of rings, light makeup, and finished with a simple but elegant braided updo that was peppered with more green gems. 

As I walked to the limo hardly making a sound Decmio in front of me, Hayato beside me. He was threatening to wreck me if I messed anything up. In a mock fit of anger, I grabbed his collar and pulled him to my level, “Get the car ready in an hour n a half of our departure, limit word spread,” I let go of his collar and gave him a shove before getting in the vehicle. Next to me, the Decimo sighed. I gave the driver a pointed look, “Don’t stop the vehicle until we leave. If you do I’ll make sure you’re no martyr,” his spine shot straight and we headed out. 

The drive was quick and smooth, upon arrival I got out and held the door open for the Decimo. He climbed out and walked ahead of me, I made eye contact with the man holding the building door, offering nothing but a cold glare. As the door closed behind us I knew we were in the eye of the storm. For a while, I became his shadow silently following him quietly acknowledging the allies and neutral parties he spoke to. When the density of guards increased I asked the Decimo how he was doing and if he wanted a drink- a code for Hayato to gather Takeshi and Lambo and head this way.

I made eye contact with a plant from the Giglio Nero Famiglia and brushed a few loose strands of hair behind my ear shyly before returning to my attention to the tall Sky in front of me. Within a few minutes, the same man came up next to me, “Mam’ how are you? You seem unwell,”

I hugged my arms softly and shrugged, “I’m horribly nervous, there are so many people in here,” I said softly. I could hear Hayato scoff in the earpiece.

“Allow me to take over your post then, I’ll make sure your boss is well taken care of,” I light up.

“Oh thank you! Allow me to introduce you to the Decimo,” I tapped gently on his shoulder, 4 times, a message, “Sir this is a guard here, I will return shortly,” He nodded, understanding. He seemed to recognize who this man was,

“What should call you sir?”

“Nega, sir,” he offered a small bow. I smiled at the two of them and quietly headed to the bathroom. At the exit of the ballroom, an actual guard let me through grinning over my head. I headed to the bathroom and locked the door behind me from my coat I got out a recorder and played sounds of someone with diarrhea. I waited for Hayato to tell me that they were on their way, which didn't take 5 minutes, before I opened the panel for the light switch. Coating my hand in flames, I cut off some the coatings on the wires and overloaded the circuit. The lights all went out, I grabbed the recorder and slipped out of the room. In the commotion, I knocked out some guards as I worked around the room to find the hidden door. 

Upon prying it open and slipping through the lights flickered back on and the person I was looking for was in front of me, the head of the Carcassa family. “You! I thought you wouldn’t tell other families what you know!” 

I smiled, “I don't need to tell to act on my own friend,” I pulled a knife from my vest and threw it past him. I backed him into the far wall a knife through the right hand, another through the left shoulder, one more held to his throat. One his screaming stopped I asked, “Where’s the detonator?” 

He shook his head, I punched him in the stomach, I asked again. Hayato confirmed he had the Decimo and our friend “Nega”. I told him I’d meet him at the mansion before removing and crushing the earpiece. From the outside of the room, I could hear the party more or less starting back up. He spit on me, I punched him again. “I suppose I could just kill your heir, he’s not older than 10. I mean I’m no stranger after all,” I grinned at his fear.

He stuttered out what I needed to know and I thanked him. I gave him a quick death for the cooperation. I grabbed my knives and cleaned them on his shirt as well as patting my face dry with his sleeve. I checked myself over and walked out of the soundproof room, blending back in with the crowd. Within the next hour, I deactivated the bombs around the building and began my walk back to the mansion. 

~~

When I walked in the door Takeshi was waiting. I gave him a wave, “Put on pick up duty?” I yawned. 

He smiled, “Well we can't help but worry, you left Tsuna with a stranger after all,” I chuckled.

“I thought the Giglio Nero was here, I’m surprised the princess decided not to explain everything,” I followed him to a small family room. There the princess, her knight, and Nigella “Nega” Beakankul from the Giglio Nero Famiglia. Across Decimo, Hayato and Lambo sat, In the corner, Kyouya lurked. 

“Where the hell have you been?” It was Gamma. I promptly ignored him.

I gave a bow as a greeting to the princess, “Thank you for letting me borrow Sir Nigella,” She smiled that soft smile.

“You’re welcome. I imagine this means his debt has been repaid?”

“Of course, he performed fabulously. Although I feel a bit bad about forcing him to remove his piercings for so long, it’s just that the Carcassa refuse to allow people to wear them so it made it much easier to blend in.” She nodded in understanding.

“He seemed eager to put them back in,” both of us giggled at his sputtering sound. 

I walked up to him and smiled, “Thank you for the help, it really made things easier,” he stood back and bowed at me.

“No! it was my pleasure! Working with such powerful people was a great experience! How did you get that doorman to listen so well? He didn’t even try to stop us,” He sounded rather intrigued.

I smiled, “If the chance arises I’ll teach you, its simple intimidation really. Plus it helps he’s been on the receiving end of my knife before,” he nodded in understanding.

“That seems like a horrible experience,” I glowed at his praise. 

Behind me, Hayato started to yell, “Where the hell have you been!?” 

Before me, Uni spoke, “What’s the status of the Carcassa Famiglia and the others that were there?”

My lips curled up, “Unfortunately, they’re still in business but the father is dead and their numbers have been crushed. The names of the assisting families have been acquired and will become targets during my stay here. The Vongola’s allies all left without harm,” I bit my thumb nail, “Unfortunately I fear some of them may have caught on to my presence and actions,” I frowned. 

“Thank you (Y/N)- chan,” Decimo smiled softly behind me.

“When you start going off you go too far, no wonder people noticed you,” I smiled particularly darkly at him.

“Says the man in love with the child of his old crush,” I stepped towards him, “I wonder if you really love her or the idea that she's Aria’s child? Maybe it’s the eyes? Rumor has it they’re passed down, they-” Takeshi grabbed my shoulder breaking the thought.

“Go shower, meet us back here,” He seemed to understand the state I was in. I nodded to the Decimo and left the room.

~~

After a hot shower and some breathing exercises, I returned to the room dressed in my usual uniform. Outside the door I could hear how lively the room was, when I slipped in I noticed Kyouya’s absence. Immediately I walked up to Gamma, “Sorry I said those things, it wasn’t my place to be concerned with such things,” He sighed.

“How did you find out?” I giggled softly.

“You told me silly,” He sputtered confused, “It’s one of my specialties, gathering information from people without them realizing,” he looked a bit uncomfortable. I nodded, “That’s the idea, that how I know about the child heir to the Carcassa and Baykaruns Version of a Future. Although he seemed to have some kind of fun talking about that. Like an old dream that was fun, fun while it lasted,” 

Behind me, the Decimo sighed, “That sounds like him,” he sat up straight and looked at me, “What can you tell us about the other families that were there?” 

“To be fair there’s not much I can actually share without risking something akin to Omerta,” I scratched my chin, “Although I can point you in the right direction,” he nodded

“Do what you can, that will be enough,” I nodded,

“Alright Decimo,” For a few hours we discussed what we could until we were too tired to stay up. We said our goodnights and the Decimo’s guardians escorted him to his room, one of the maids took the visiting triad to guest rooms while I slipped back to my own room. 

As I changed I wondered if they found the spies. The Carcassa Family had been planning to attack the Vongola don for a few years now. I had no doubt that they were going to be shady about it. In my pajamas I cleaned my blades, continuing to think over the day. Identifying things I could have done better and giving myself praise for things that had gone well. 

When I was satisfied I placed them on a cloth to remind myself to finish their maintenance tomorrow. I rolled into bed and found myself easily falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized how fucked up it makes you after watching your parents die. So she has a bit of a fucked up relationship with death. She likes the idea that if she kills someone's parent they'll try to hunt her. It makes life spicy and fun.


	3. You do it For Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count :1371
> 
> feels a bit empty will probably revise later

My little feet were pressed against the door in front me as I pulled myself up against the door. My little hands could hardly grip the window ledge as I looked through the two way mirror. I was in a hidden hall while my parents were in front of the hidden door. He stood before them the demon. The Lion. The Demon Lion of the Vongola. I had arms wrapped around me trying to pull me away as I scratched and yelled and cried. I knew I was never going to see them again. As I was pulled into the darkness I could hear the gunshots, infinite, resounding, panic inducing.

Hands pressing against my shoulders and sides. Voices muttering in the background. Shik. Before me it was him, the lion, the demon, his expression was cold emotionless careless. I lunged for him, hands coated in flames. He blocked me using his hand gun, and swung with his fist. I backed off and held two fingers toward him, “Lion, you’re a father aren't you? Or are you just a careless fool who got a civilian knocked up,” I growled, “That would make more sense since you can't recognize the love a parent has for their child!” I released my lightning whip towards him. 

He moved only enough to dodge whip, I huffed and the whip expanded in sharp spindles forcing him to move from his spot, he shot at me again. I bared my teeth, “If you’re going to shoot at me don't play with me,” I rolled my shoulders, “Or are you going to make me beg for my life, like you did my civilian parents,” my voice rumbled from my chest.

A confused but contemplative hum came from the man before me, “Of course you wouldn't understand you worthless judge,” I swung my whip at him. We played for a while, he ran from my attacks, shooting back occasionally. We kept going until his gun was to my forehead.

“Speak damnit!” I yelled at him, “Or have you been smashed in the head too much to remember!” I could feel the tears building in my eyes. I kept my hands down, using my flames that were already coating the room to hone in and attack. In the same moment he pulled the trigger, the bullet crushed against my forehead but frankly hurt. 

I closed my eyes and rubbed the spot I was hit. Above me I heard a chuckle, “What you think I’d-” I realized that I was frankly familiar with that chuckle. It was Reborns. My head shot up and I looked around, my room was a mess and I was in my pajamas. It clicked rather quickly, I had been fighting Reborn half asleep. I paled and scrambled to the desk and turned the issued tablet to learn that I was supposed to be up 3 hours ago.

“Mah, mah that was certainly fun to watch,” my head snapped to the doorway that hardly held back an audience.

“You extremely went easy on me! I want a rematch!” I heard a roar from the hall. I frowned and asked people to leave so I could get dressed. 

As I finished up and was tucking my hair away the door burst open, “Get something comfortable on and meet up at the entrance gate in 15!” He slammed the door shut behind him and stormed off. With a sigh I changed into an off white half sleeve shirt, army green capris, a thick brown belt, and thick soled sandals. Carrying a bag with necessities and what was needed to maintain my knives I headed out.

I was at the gate by 12 minutes, The Decimo and most of his guardians were there, only Kyouya and Murkoro were missing. I shoved my hands in my pockets and huffed. Chrome was the first to notice me and waved, soon the others did too. I followed the group towards the cars trying to find out what was happening but no one was answering. 

While we were driving to our destination I at least found out that Uni and Gamma tried to wake me up to say goodbye but couldn't before they had to head out. I was beginning to accept my fate when I recognized the road we were on. I exhaled a soul deep sigh and buried my head in my hands. When the car parked in a nearly empty lot I had an idea on what was going on. 

I dragged my feet as I kept pace with the Decimo, any time I attempted to get away someone else would pick up the task. I opened the door Lambo ushered me in, I attempted to go get staff; Yamamoto says he’ll go get ‘em. I sagged into the table knowing the day wasn't going to be great. I heard laughter and groaned, those at the table chuckled at me. I took a deep breath and sat up with my arms crossed. 

I heard movement behind me, “Gia, don't be mean we have guests,” the boney woman laughed heartily.

“Oh please do forgive me, I certainly miss the days when I could sneak up on you,” she sighed happily, “You have the cutest little blush when you're embarrassed,” I turned in my chair as Mona and Izzy walked up beside Gia. With a huff I stood and introduced them.

“On the right is Symona,” A short and hefty urkraininan woman, “Beside her is Itzel,” A tall honey colored latina, she had a bit of a beer belly, “Last in Gia, she's the formal owner of this place,” a nearly sickly thin italian woman. Each of them had waved and began to take everyone’s orders. 

From the back two girls appeared, Haru and Kyoko, bringing a tray of drinks. They passed them out before heading back. “Alright what the fuck,” I stood behind Yamamoto who took my seat. Chrome spoke up, “We wanted to have a celebration of sorts and you mentioned this place to Bossu so we decided on coming here,” she smiled at me.

“Sounds more like needless prying than an innocent celebration,” I muttered. Soon the 5 women came out with our orders and pulled up chairs to sit in. 

“So you’re the Decimo, you’re much cuter than I was expecting,” she closed her eyes and crossed her arms, “From what I’ve heard you are a terrifying person but maybe that's just a rumour,” she laughed. 

Hayato gave me a pointed look, I put my hands up, “I haven't spoken to Izzy since working with you, it's probably from customers,” Izzy (Iztel) nodded. 

“But I have heard that you got her to not commit to her life's ambition,” Izzy grinned in his direction, “That's pretty big. I suppose we should thank you for that but I think her Nana would do a better job,” beside her Haru spoke up.

“Nana? Like Tsuna- kun’s mother?” Izzy explained that it was a nickname for my ‘grandmother’. 

Mona mentioned how it would have been nice if Carmela (Nana) could have been there. Lambo, while thinking about mamma, surged the conversation about childhoods and playing games. While everyone spoke I went back and forth refilling cups and cleaning up used dishes. I ignored looks and laughter from the group only occasionally adding a comment. 

When the chance arose I sat away from the group caring for my knives. When I was done I sat behind Tsunayoshi, who was laughing enough to have tears in his eyes. There was enough distance that I could hardly see his face but I could hear him like he was beside me. I could feel my face warming and frowned. As I continued to observe my face only got warmer, eventually I went to the bathroom to splash my face with water. 

As I dried my face I noticed how dark my blush was but I didn’t quite understand why. I didn't move while I thought about it, it hadn't started til I was sitting down, until I was everyone laughing. I wasn’t embarrassed though, it was cute to watch him laugh. I groaned loudly when I realized what's happened. Without noticing I developed a crush on my Boss.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the family names are made up lol, some of them are from the series tho.


End file.
